My Count Uchiha
by Ma Simba
Summary: VampFic/ Seorang Count Uchiha yang terbiasa hidup sendiri kini mulai menemukan cintanya kembali. Dan apakah salah ketika dia memilih melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya? termasuk menyakiti orang yang dicintainya itu sendiri?


My Count Uchiha

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Dracula My Love©Syrie James

Warning : Gaje, typo, lebay, nyinetron, OOC, dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Sangat terinspirasi dari novel Dracula My Love. Jadi jangan heran kalau sebagian besar jalan cerita sama. Saya sengaja, tapi tidak bermaksud mengcopy. Noh disclaimernya ada kan? *nunjuk2atas*. Karena setelah membaca novel tersebut saya jadi berpikir gimana ya kalo tokohnya jadi SasuSaku? Hehe^^

This is my first SasuSaku, jadi jangan heran yah kalau masih hancur… Chap ini sedikit agak membosankan, maklum masih pembukaan. Akan ku usahakan chap selanjutnya lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba aku semangat bikin fic SasuSaku setelah inget obrolanku dengan **Laura Pyordova **di FB tentang fic SasuSaku. Hehe

Setting western, sekitar abad ke 18 mendekati 19 deh! Jadi penampilannya cewe2 pada pake gaun yang bawahnya ngembang itu loh.. *readers:TAUUUUU!*

OK! Enjoy it!

Chapter 1

…

Hari ini aku kembali terbangun dengan deru nafas yang memburu. Mimpi itu kembali hadir. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu. Dimana surat terakhir Gaara aku terima.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ini firasat bahwa suatu hal buruk telah menimpa Gaara? Tapi, suara yang hadir didalam mimpiku bukan suara Gaara…

…

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang berada disampingku ketika kami sedang sarapan bersama.

"T-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Jawabku dengan berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya, Nak. Kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya paman Inoichi yang duduk tepat samping Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Paman."

"Apa karena Gaara?" Tanya Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menghadapku.

"Mungkin," Jawabku menundukkan kepala.

Ino mulai mengelus punggungku, "Tenanglah, mungkin surat dari Gaara masih dalam perjalanan. Kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini sering hujan, mungkin itu membuat surat Gaara datang terlambat."

"Ya,"

"Gaara itu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu." Tangan Ino mulai berhenti mengelus punggungku dan kembali menyentuh garpu untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Lanjutkan sarapanmu, Saku.."

"Hn." Aku mulai melanjutkan kembali sarapanku.

…

Aku tumbuh dengan tanpa orang tua yang melindungiku. Sejak aku kecil aku mendapati diriku tumbuh disebuah panti asuhan kecil di sudut kota London. Disana aku mulai mengenal Gaara ketika umurku menginjak usia 5 tahun. Gaara datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai yatim piatu yang ditinggal walinya.

Semenjak saat itu kami mulai berteman. Belajar bersama dan merencanakan masa depan bersama, dan sekarang sudah 18 tahun semenjak aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Gaara.

Satu bulan lalu dengan tiba-tiba Gaara mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mewujudkan masa depannya bersamaku. Membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersamaku. Aku menerimanya. Karena aku merasa bahwa Gaara adalah sosok yang tepat untukku. Dia mengerti aku, dia tau apa mauku, dan dia paham jalan pikiranku.

Tiga minggu yang lalu Gaara memberitahukanku bahwa dia harus pergi ke Irlandia untuk bertemu dengan klien-nya guna membahas pekerjaannya. Gaara seorang pengacara. Dan karena kemampuan analisisnya yang luar biasa, Gaara sudah dikenal oleh orang-orang yang berada diluar dataran Inggris.

Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menerima kabar darinya, terakhir aku mendengar kabar darinya yaitu tepat dua minggu yang lalu dengan surat yang menberitahukan bahwa dia sudah sampai di Rumania. Dia mengatakan bahwa klien-nya Count Uchiha yang sangat disegani disana, dan dia mengatakan bahwa untuk sementara waktu dia akan tinggal di Kastil milik klien-nya tersebut.

…

Hari ini Ino mengajakku untuk berkeliling pantai. Menghabiskan waktu dipantai akhir-akhir ini menjadi kebiasaan kami. Awalnya aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dirumah dan membaca buku ditemani segelas teh hangat. Tapi, semenjak Ino dan Paman Inoichi datang untuk menemaniku tinggal di Bristol, Ino mulai membuat jadwal untuk berkeliling Kota Bristol. Mulai dari mengelilingi pasar, melihat pelabuhan sampai berkeliling pantai seperti sekarang.

"Haaaah.. aku suka pantai disini." Ino merentangkan tangan kanannya sambil menghadap kearah laut. Dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menahan topi berwarna biru langit miliknya yang hampir terbang.

Aku yang sebelumnya berada beberapa meter dibelakang Ino mulai melangkah mendekatinya dan dan berhenti tepat disamping kirinya.

"Ya, aku suka kota ini." Ucapku tersenyum mengikuti arah pandang Ino menghadap laut.

"Untunglah Gaara merekomendasikanmu untuk tinggal disini. Kau tahu? Manchester sekarang menjadi lebih berisik dan sibuk." Ino mulai menurunkan tangannya dan menghadap kearahku.

Aku mulai melangkah kembali mengelilingi pantai dengan Ino yang mengikuti pelan dibelakangku.

"Ya.. sekarang banyak kota yang sedang bersaing untuk menjadi kota terbaik kedua setelah London. Termasuk Manchester dan Liperpool." Ucapku sedikit keras agar Ino yang berada dibelakangku dapat mendengarnya.

"Tunggu Saku…" Rengek Ino.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap Ino yang sedang mengangkat gaun berwarna biru langitnya.

"Gaunmu terlalu panjang, Ino." Aku mengomentari.

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku.

"Eh Saku, tadi aku melihat sebuah gereja kecil diatas tebing itu." Ucap Ino setelah berada dihadapanku.

Aku melihat arah telunjuk Ino. Dan ya, diatas tebing disalah satu sisi pantai terlihat sebuah gereja kecil yang sepertinya sudah berdiri selama lebih dari setengah abad.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Ino menarik tanganku dan mulai melangkah kearah tebing.

…

Setelah melewati undakan tangga yang mencapai angka 50 itu, akhirnya kami sampai di puncak tebing dan sekarang terpampanglah pintu utama geraja dihadapan kami.

"Kau yakin mau masuk?" Ucapku yang berdiri disamping Ino sambil mengernyitkan dahiku.

Ino mengangguk.

Dia mulai melangkah dan menyentuh knop pintu.

"Terkunci?" Ucap Ino heran. Aku melangkah mendekati Ino yang masih berusaha mendorong pintu tersebut.

"Mungkin karena sudah jarang diurus. Kau lihat? Bahkan dindingnya saja sudah dipenuhi jaring laba-laba." Ucapku sambil melihat dinding gereja.

Aku berbalik dan mulai mengedarkan pandanganku ke halaman gereja. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih berusaha membuka pintu gereja.

Pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah bangku tembok kecil yang berada hampir mendekati ujung tebing. Aku mulai melangkah mendekati bangku tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana, Saku?" Suara Ino menghentikan langkahku. Tanpa berbalik aku berkata, "Kesana."

Aku mendengar Ino mulai mengikuti langkahku. Setibanya di depan bangku tersebut aku mulai mendudukkan diri. Dan Ino pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping kananku.

"Indah.." Ucap Ino takjub tatkala mendapati pemandangan laut yang lebih jelas dari atas tebing.

"Ya, sangat indah.." Aku menyetujui ucapan Ino.

Wushh

"Ah!" Pekikku kaget karena angin kencang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat topi berwarna softpink yang menutupi kepalaku terbang jatuh kebawah tebing.

"Ya ampun!" Ino berseru kaget dengan tangan yang menahan topi miliknya.

Kami berdua berdiri dan melihat ujung tebing, memastikan kemungkinan topiku masih ada tersangkut di ujung tebing.

"Sepertinya kau harus merelakan topi kesayanganmu, Saku.." Ucap Ino yang masih memandangi bawah tebing dimana topiku menghilang.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya akan turun badai. Lebih baik kita segera pulang, Ino." Ucapku ketika melihat langit menghitam.

"Ya, ayo."

…

Malam ini benar-benar turun badai. Entah mengapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah ini akibat suara petir yang terlalu membuatku kaget atau karena aku mulai mempunyai penyakit jantung. Aku lebih memilih pilihan pertama.

Aku melihat Ino yang sedang tertidur lelap disamping kananku. Rumah ini hanya mempunyai dua kamar. Satu kamar ditempati Paman Inoichi dan satunya lagi ditempati oleh aku dan Ino.

Melihat Ino yang tertidur lelap membuatku ingin segera menyelami alam mimpi. Tapi aku berharap kali ini mimpi indah yang akan menghampiriku.

…

Aku merasakan ranjangku sedikit berdecit. Dan merasakan pergerakan dari arah sampingku. Aku mulai membuka mata perlahan dan melihat Ino yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Kau mau kemana, Ino?" Ucapku sambil berusaha mendudukkan diriku.

"…"

"Ino?"

"…" Ino mulai membuka pintu dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhku. Membuat kantukku hilang seketika. Aku mulai mengambil langkah mengejar Ino.

Ino sudah hampir menuruni tangga ketika aku berhasil menyentuh lengan kirinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Diluar sedang turun badai." Ucapku berusaha lembut. Ino tetap diam, aku mulai memberanikan diri menatap matanya. Dan disana aku hanya menemukan tatapan kosong miliknya. Apakah Ino mengigau?

"My count.." Igaunya pelan.

"…"

"My count.." Igaunya kembali.

"Ino, kau mengigau. Ayo kembali kekamar." Ucapku yang sebenarnya sedang menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Aku mulai menuntunnya kembali kearah kamar. Dan sungguh sangat menenangkan tatkala dia menuruti perintahku untuk terus melangahkan kakinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku mulai membaringkan Ino dan menyelimutinya. Tidak lebih dari satu menit Ino mulai menutup matanya kembali dan tertidur lelap. Aku melihat ke arah pintu, sebaiknya kali ini aku menguncinya dan menyimpan kuncinya dibawah bantalku.

Setelah memastikan kunci ada dibawah bantalku, aku melirik kearah jam yang terpampang tepat di depan ranjang kami berada.

'Jam 1 dini hari.'

Dan badai masih belum berhenti.

.

"My Count?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

…

-tbc-

Kyaaaaaaa hancuuuur!

Gomen *bungkuk2*

Mind to R&R?


End file.
